The present invention relates to an organic secondary battery and more particularly to a non-aqueous organic secondary battery.
Recently many different types of organic secondary batteries using as cathode-active and/or anode-active materials polymeric materials having conjugated double bonds.
For instance, in J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun., (1982) 361-362, an organic secondary battery using polyphenylene as its active materials is proposed The polyphenylene reported in this reference was prepared by a chemical polymerization method and was in the form of powder. In order to use the powder-like polymer as active-material in a thin-type battery, it was necessary to work the powder-like polymer into a film. The thus prepared polyphenylene film, however, has the drawbacks that the self-discharge is great and the film working process is not easy.
In order to use polymeric materials having conjugated double bonds as cathode-active material, it is necessary that the polymeric materials have the property of allowing N-type doping. Polymeric materials capable of allowing such N-type doping, however, are limited to particular materials such as polyacetylene, poly para-phenylene and polythiophene. When these polymers are employed as cathode-active material, polyacetylene has the shortcoming that it is unstable when worked into a film, poly para-phenylene is in the form of powder and therefore must be worked into a film, but the obtained film is poor in flexibility, and polythiophene has the shortcoming that the self-discharge is great. In short, these polymers are not suitable for use as cathode-active material of organic secondary batteries and thin-type batteries. Under such circumstances, an organic secondary battery of a light and thin type having high stableness and minimized self-discharge has not been available yet.